Happy Ever After
by The Reel Lifer
Summary: Ever since That Movie came out, things had been...a mite strange. Vigilante and Shining Knight go to the movies. SLASH.


**Title:** Happy Ever After  
**Fandom:** Justice League Unlimited  
**Characters:** Vigilante/Shining Knight  
**Word Count:** 678  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes:** Yeah, you know you were thinking it. The fallout from "That Movie" coming out. ;)  
---------------

**Happy Ever After**

Ever since That Movie came out, things had been...a mite strange. 

Vigilante wasn't sure what to make of it. If it had been just one or two people, he wouldn't have thought none on it. But lately it was like everyone was giving him speculative looks. 

And it didn't stop there, either. Seemed Stargirl just had to catch a glimpse of him and she was blushin' bright red. He might've suspected the li'l filly had gone and got a crush on him, but it wasn't quite like that, and when she got together with Supergirl...well, he almost wanted to look down to make sure he'd put his britches on that morning. 

Then there were the knowing looks from Booster Gold, and when a fella like Booster Gold gave you knowing looks it was a mite unsettling. No telling what was going on in that addle-patted futurefied brain of his on a good day, let alone when he thought he knew somethin' about you. 

"Sir Justin," he finally said one day, as they were helping clean up the aftermath of what appeared to be a giant, rampaging slug. At least, judging by the slime trails every which way. "Next movie night, we're goin' out. Gonna see what all this fuss is about." 

Sir Justin glanced up from the broken glass he was collecting and raised an eyebrow at him. 

"I'll even spring f'r popcorn," he told the knight, smiling. 

--------------- 

It was another boring day of minimum wage at the movie theater for Lizzie Baker. Lately, it seemed there was only one movie people were interested in. 

"Two for _Brokeback Mountain_, please." 

And here came another. Listlessly, Lizzie took the man's money without looking up and entered it in her register. 

"Are you sure, my friend?" 

"Well dagnabbit, Justin, I wanna know why folk're lookin' at me funny." 

Lizzie looked up sharply and found a dark-haired man in a flannel shirt and a cowboy hat turned to speak to the blond man next to him. She was staring, she knew, but somehow all she could think to do was say, "Um, sir? You...might want to take off your hat." 

Glancing at her, the man leaned against the small shelf in front of her booth and tilted his hat up as his mouth quirked up on one side. "Don'tchoo worry none, darlin', I'll take it off 'fore the movie starts," he said charmingly, eyes twinkling. 

"Enjoy the movie, sir," Lizzie breathed dazedly, sliding the tickets to him. 

The man in the cowboy hat winked at her as he took the tickets. "Surely will, ma'am." With that, he turned to his blond companion, who smiled in amusement, and put a hand on the man's back as they headed for the theater. 

Sitting back in her chair, Lizzie placed her hands over her heart and sighed gustily. "_Lucky_," she said of the blond man. 

--------------- 

When Vigilante and Sir Justin emerged from the theater, their expressions were a mix of shell-shocked and contemplative. 

"Well." 

"Indeed." 

Vigilante cleared his throat and stared down at his feet. "Reckon that explains it, then." 

"I believe I understand now why the young lady advised you to remove your hat." 

Blushing, the cowboy rubbed the back of his neck. "Them girls was right insistent," he mumbled. 

Sir Justin smiled in amusement. "T'was only a picture." 

"Yeah, well..." Vigilante shrugged and looked up at him again, then smiled slowly. "Next time we watch it at home. Be a mite less _uncomfortable_." 

"Were you uncomfortable?" 

Leaning closer to the knight, Vigilante murmured in his ear, "Still am, s'matter'a fact." He placed a hand lightly on Sir Justin's hip. "How's about you'n me go cozy up t'gether f'r a happy endin'?" 

"Your proposal has merit, friend," Sir Justin replied quietly, turning his head to face the cowboy. "Perhaps even a happy ever after?" 

Vigilante grinned before tilting his head to meet Sir Justin's lips. "Reckon it's worth a try." 

In the ticket booth behind them came the soft thud of a minimum wage employee falling out of her chair. 

Neither man noticed. 

----- 


End file.
